All I Ever Need
by IzzyFics
Summary: What if Edward was the one asking for sex instead of Bella? One-shot. Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or Edward, even though I wish I could **

**All characters belong to our beloved Stephanie Meyer!**

Bella curled comfortably against me on my bed while her eyes were glued onto the book she had in her hands. My arm was wrapped around her shoulder as I slowly trailed my fingers down her arm.

_Ummm…_

I could feel the heat radiating off my Bella's skin, her scent washed over me like a drug. I instantly pulled her closer, nuzzling my face in her soft hair and my hand going dangerously low.

I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath before speaking. "Edward." Her voice was shaky and filled with desire. I smiled, _she wanted me but is still so stubborn._

"Yes, love?" I feigned innocence. My hand finally resting on her hot core. She groaned, boosting my confidence.

"Stop that," she said, but her expression tells me the exact opposite. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed, it was as if they were begging for me to continue.

Boldly, I pulled her in between my legs and against my chest and cupped her breasts in both my hands. She moaned so loudly; I was actually a little startled. Fortunately, the rest of the family had gone hunting. We have the whole house to ourselves. Perfect for what I plan to do with my Bella. I ground my hips into her, making her feel my excitement.

"Stop what, love?" I murmured seductively into her ear, slowly massaging her breasts. She was silent for a few minutes, trying to compose herself. Then, she finally opened her eyes and began pulling away from me. I frowned and grabbed her, yanking her back to me.

She looked at me with those beautiful doe-eyes and my heart melted. They shone with guilt, want and love. "You know we can't, Edward. I'm sorry."

I hugged her tightly, hiding my face in her neck. "I won't ever hurt you, Bella. I swear. Do you not trust me?" I asked, feeling hurt from the rejection.

"Of course I trust you!" Bella said fiercely, reaching behind to tangle her fingers in my hair. "It's not about whether you hurt me or not, I know you won't ever hurt me. I just want to do everything in the right sequence. And we aren't married yet." From the hesitance in her voice, I could tell she was lying. This wasn't the reason why she refused me.

You might think I'm being a jerk right now. Pressuring his girlfriend into having sex with him before marriage. I was raised to be a gentleman. I know, being born in my era; I should believe in sex after marriage. And I truly did, well, that was before I met my Bella. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry Bella. Not for sex, but because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. _Yes, life. _With Bella, I feel like I am living instead of just existing. I had already even started planning on how I should propose. I know Bella would say yes no matter how I proposed, but I still wanted it to be perfect and romantic for her. _For us._

But right now, I couldn't care much about sex before or after marriage. I wanted all of Bella, to make her mine in every sense of that word. She IS the woman I would only ever love and want. I knew we were going to be together forever. _And yes, forever. _Bella has been persuading me to change her, which I was reluctant to in the first place. I hated to ruin her life and damn her to this endless cycle. But after giving a deep thought about it, I finally realized that I should trust myself more. Bella trusted me with all her heart. So why can't I do the same to myself? Why can't I trust myself enough to just change her, and let us forever be together? I know part of me was being selfish, wanting her forever by my side. But the other part of me knew it too well that if I were the human and Bella was the vampire, I would have requested for the same thing. I finally came to the conclusion that I have to stop making decisions for Bella.

"Edward? Are you mad at me?" Bella's guilt-ridden voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I pulled her back tighter against my chest, assuring her that I wasn't angry at her. My 'friend' grew more excited at this proximity. "I can never be mad at you, love. But why, Bella? You know I will change you and we won't ever have to be apart again. You know someday we _will _get married."

She sighed and turned to look at me, her hand resting on my cheek, I leaned into her touch.

"I know all of that Edward. It's not that I don't want…I…" she stuttered. I leaned my forehead against hers. "You can tell me anything, love."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that I won't pleasure you enough. I'm still a human, you would definitely not go too rough with me. I'm scared that you would finally realize that you could have a much prettier, sexier vampire girlfriend rather than a plain, fragile human like me."

I couldn't believe her words. How can she ever think she won't pleasure me enough? That is absurd! And how can she not see that she is the most beautiful girl ever? I was determined to prove her wrong.

I took her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine, they were already teary. My heart broke at the sight. "Bella," I said firmly before continuing, "Don't you ever doubt yourself again. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't change a single thing about you. I love everything about you and you make me the happiest man in the world."

A single tear dropped and I kissed it away, before capturing her lips with mine. What started off as a loving, gentle kiss soon grew heated and passionate. I pushed her down on the bed, trapping her with my own body as I began unbuttoning her shirt. Then she suddenly froze and released my mouth.

"Edward, we can't—" I cut her off with my lips before she could finish. Now that I've finally understood the truth, I wasn't going to give in. I continued kissing her, making sure that she was going to give up refusing. Then, she finally sighed and kissed me back. I smirked against her lips and continued unbuttoning her shirt. I kissed my way down her neck and to her exposed breasts. I quickly reached behind and unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere across the room. I sucked her rock-hard nipple and she moaned, turning me on even more.

I felt her trying to unbutton my shirt and decided to assist her in doing so. I ripped my shirt off I vampiric speed, causing Bella to gasp in surprise. I had far too less patience right now to remove my clothes in human speed.

Very soon, we were both completely bare to each other. As we kissed and rocked against each other, our most intimate parts rubbed together deliciously, and I knew I couldn't wait longer.

I reluctantly released her lips and pulled away enough just to look into her eyes. "Bella, love. I need you," I breathed. Even though I wanted this badly, I still needed to know that she wanted me too.

"I need you too, Edward. Please, do it," she assured me lovingly. And that was all I need. She wrapped her legs around my waist. Positioning my tip right at her entrance, I entered her slowly. Our moans blended together. This feeling was indescribable. _Wonderful._

I watched worriedly as Bella's face twisted in pain, I hated the fact that I was causing her physical pain. I would never want to hurt her in any way.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I hurt you, I'm such a jerk" I kept mumbling, angry at myself.

"Edward, it's supposed to hurt. Please, stop blaming yourself," Bella said. I leaned down to gently suck on her neck before beginning to move slowly in and out of her. She raised her hips to meet my thrusts. I kept moaning and growling, unable to get enough of her. This was even better than my imagination.

My thrusts soon became harder and faster, making Bella scream in pleasure before she exploded and cummed all around my penis. That pushed me over the edge as I pushed hard one last time, shouting out my pleasure and releasing my seeds into Bella.

We were both panting after our release. It was no doubt, the best experience ever. Emmett was right, sex _is _awesome. I was so glad I'm Bella's first and she was mine. We belong to each other. I rolled off her and collapsed beside her, hugging her close against my chest.

I kissed her temple lovingly before whispering, "You felt so good, love. Now do you believe me when I say that you are all I ever need?"

She giggled softly. "Yes, I do. You've presented quite a good proof, Mr Cullen."

I laughed, wrapping the thick comforter around our naked bodies. Bella sighed in content and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Good night, beautiful. I love you forever," I whispered truthfully into Bella's ears.

"Hmmm…I love you too," she responded before falling into a deep slumber. I was beyond happy now, I had her and she was mine in every sense of that word.

_**AN: Hope you liked this one-shot! It's my first time writing a lemon and I think it wasn't too bad after all! Please review!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


End file.
